


Relaxing Lick

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Back Scratching, Ball Fondling, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Ryuken doesn't know what feeling bored is but Shia does, So he helps him out, cum, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Ryuken's feeling a little frustrated, so his lil bro helps out.
Relationships: Shiano Kagura/Ryuken Kagura
Kudos: 2





	Relaxing Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyninja12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



This was pretty new. Shiano has seen his brother frustrated many times before, as he had seen so by his fur all puffed up and his ears flipped back, but he never knew this was how he coped with it when going to the green cooky feline a few doors down across the street wasn't an option. There the blonde feline was, laying down on the bed clutching onto a pillow, gnawing on it as his tail tapped against the bed. The surprise when he found him like that didn't last long but he couldn't help but admire the way he was positioned.

He laid half on his side with the pillow but his legs were where his rear stuck out through the black sweat pants he had on amongst a grey shirt. Knowing Ryuken, if he were to be upset, he would have taken it out on him by this point, but he didn't think about it. Strange. Whatever the reason may be for his current mood, he thought it best to try and cheer him up. The albino stepped closer to the moping feline and sat down next to him, patting his ears and back, listening to him purr low under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, musing his hair.

"For some reason, I'm not feeling motivated to do what I usually do, and it's annoying." He replied, huffing before biting down on the pillow again for a bit. "What do you want? Here to annoy me some more?"

"No, no. I want to help you relax, brother," Shiano answered, sneaking a paw underneath the back of his brother's shirt as the other went to his head while he climbed on top of him. "Will you let me?"

Ryuken sighed, "Fine, but watch your body temperature, I don't a fur-covered bag of ice on top of me."

To that, the albino's response was to lick and nibble gently on his ears before going to brush them down right alongside his nappy but spiked hair while raking his well-did nails up and down his back. The blonde groaned softly and then meowed in pleasure as his tail swished side-to-side. It wasn't very often that his brother would give him a back scratch, but when he did, it. Was. Amazing. Especially when he starts going in circles, which he was doing now. 

"Mmmhm, yeah. Just like that, lil bro, just like that- nnh."

First time he didn't use that nickname. Good for him.

Shiano's mouth curled into a small smile as he pet his big kitten that leaned up into his paw stroking the side of his face down to his neck and chin, and writhed to his claws carving a fine pattern in his fur. He even upped the ante by rubbing and scratching the underside of his tail, making him sigh and purr louder. He then reached underneath him to do the same to his stomach. By that point, Ryuken was holding the pillow to his chest even tighter as his legs twitched and his tail swish even faster.

"You must have really looked forward to this since you weren't properly motivated," The albino tittered softly. "Or maybe you were just bored and needed me to provide you with company for once, hmm?"

"Mrrr, whatever, j-just don't let up, it feels so good." He mumbled, burying his face into the pillow. For 20 minutes, the yellow cat laid there, licking and gnawing on the pillowcase, his mood gradually lighting up as his little brother rubbed, massaged, and scratched any part of him in reach. He felt he might get up and return the favor when he felt him start to grope his butt on one cheek, making him jolt and squeak and blush. He would never be touched back there by his brother at all unless Mike, Viola, or his doggy lover did.

I mean, his brother literally went and squeezed his ass, either out of bravado or by accident. Not like it bothered him or anything.

"Going a bit low there, huh?" He said, turning his head back at the feline groping and rubbing both asscheeks. 

"Well, knowing you, I figured you would be aroused from my actions, so I anticipated." He reprimanded, giving his rear a soft tap before hooking his fingers underneath the hem of his pants and underwear. "Will that be an issue, brother?"

He's got a point with that. He knew massaging him in such a way would get him all hot and bothered, whether it was innocent or not. Guess it happened enough times for him to be ready to paw him off after a certain amount of time. "Nah. Do what you gotta do, but I'm not moving an inch."

He was strong to some degree, but not enough to move a cat two feet taller than him. Perhaps...

"Hm, very well. Luckily, I've found an alternative." He purred, slowly tugging down Ryuken's pants to where only his rear was exposed. "If you don't plan on moving, then at least move your hips up some so I can get these all the way down."

With a low grunt, he lifted himself up a few inches, allowing the albino to slide his pants down to his ankles and grab his ass. He bit his lip as he felt him spread his cheeks and lean in. His arms tighten around the pillow as he felt him blow softly on his twitching hole before he leaned in, giving it an experimental lick.

The blonde twitched, holding in a gasp, but now moaned softly when he licked him again all the way across. Sensing his brother had settled down, Shiano went ahead and licked around his entrance, gradually picking up speed as Ryuken's sounds reached his ears.

"Eatin' me out? That's a first." He remarked, looking back to see him flitting his tongue against his hole. "Mmm, and you already know what to do too, _ah_."

"I sometimes do anal with Ezina. She would rather I wet her business spot instead of using lubricant." Shiano responded, quickly going back down to kiss his rectum before licking up it some more, making sure to press his tongue flat against it and slowly move up. When he felt him do it again, he moaned louder and pushed back against the albino's mouth.

He pushed against the hole, swirling his tongue around the hole a few times to help loosen him up for further exploration. While he did, he reached down and palmed his brother's balls, rolling them around and squeezing him, making the blonde hiss his name and his tail pat against his head. Undaunted by it, he tongued the center of his asshole some more, wiggling it around until he was making his way inside, inch-by-inch.

"Oh, F-foureyes..." Ryuken forced out through clenched teeth.

His tongue swirl around once more than half of his tongue was inside while he squeezed his sack a little harder. The mewls and moans from him encouraged the albino to vigorously ravage his cavern, coating every bit of what he could reach in saliva, moaning himself from the musky taste within. He pulled out and put his mouth over his loose entrance. The blonde groaned, biting down harder on the pillow when he felt the younger suck, slobber, and slurp all over his anus and roll his nuts around.

"M-more..."

Giving him what he wanted, Shiano pulled off his puckered hole with a wet pop and immediately dove back in, wildly licking it as he pressed and rubbed at the spot between his balls and his soaked entrance, making him beg for more louder as the sound of wet slurping filled the room alongside his ecstasy-filled voice.

"Ah shit, Foureyes, more..." His voice grew husky.

Without thinking, Shiano went and smacked the feline's rear, hearing him yelp in pleasure and his hole clench on his tongue. Unfazed, he simply pulled his tongue out and went back to hungrily swirling it around his entrance while rolling his balls around and occasionally spanking him for several pleasure-filled minutes. The noises in their bedroom consisting of the white-furred cat's purring, Ryuken's moans, and the sloppy wet sounds of a good rimming until it came to a close.

"Ha-ah, f-fuck!" The blonde feline moaned out as his eyes fly shut and he shook, shooting his load all over the sheets and his stomach from his sadly unattended to cock pulsating from anal pleasure. He panted as Shiano went on licking him still, progressively getting slower and then just stopping altogether when he heard him utter his cum-cry. licking his lips and swallowing down all the musk and spit from his anus, the albino laid down on top of the cat recovering from his intense climax.

"Did you enjoy yourself like that, aniki~?" He purred, nuzzling against the blonde's cheek, who purred softly in return.

"Shit, you bet your ass I did." He replied, reaching back to scratch his ear. "That was awesome."

"Yes, I bet it was. Baby~."


End file.
